Disrupt
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Warning: Tcest. Read at your own risk. Don works too hard and needs some relief...


- I'm home! – Mikey called out to the empty lair.

It's been a long day for the young turtle. After 3 birthday parties and one extra showcase at the mall, he's completely beaten up. All he wanted to do now was to have a slice of pizza for dinner, then head to bed. Trotted past the lab, Mikey saw that Don was still at it on the computer:

- ...Thank you for calling, sir. Have a nice day! – Don said mechanically before hanging up.

Things weren't easy for the technician either. Answering call all day, dealing with ignorant and grumpy people put him on autopilot. No matter how angry the customers yelled, no matter how much stupid they were with their computer, Don still answered with a smile, even though he never meant it and even though his customers couldn't see that. Stretching out to release the kink on his shoulders, Don turned to his brother:

- Hey Mikey! How was your day?

- Like usual. You know: nasty kids, picky moms. Oh, today I did one extra show at the mall, and the stupid boss bragged that he took class in nun-chucks, and wanted to show me the "proper way" to wave those fake ones. Jeez, talk about ignorant!

- You telling me – Don gave him a strained smile – Most of my customers have to work with computer everyday, and they don't even know what it does half the time.

- Whatever. I'll go order some pizza, what do you want?

At that moment, another call came up and Don signaled him to wait.

- Donatello IT tech assistant service. How may I help you? – He switched instantly to the friendly, monotone voice – Uh-huh... Yes... I understand, the symptom shows that your computer just got a virus. Do you have any security program?... Yeah, that'll do, just have it scanned and then restart... Yes... Anything else sir?... Ok, thank you for calling, have a nice day!

He hung up just when Mikey put a hand on his shoulder. The youngest spoke gently:

- Come on, Donnie, it's getting late, shouldn't you be out of it by now? Leo and Raph will come back any minute, and we can have a slice together.

- Yeah, I'll call it in for the day... Wait! – The genius's eyes lit up at another call – Just one more call, and then I'll stop.

- Don't be such a workaholic. It's way past your...

Too late, Don already picked up and greeted his customer. He didn't have the chance to greet though:

- _Is this the Donatello IT tech line? I have a problem with my computer_ – The voice of a cranky, old woman came up.

Mikey smiled hopelessly at his brother. Once he went into this mode, there's no stopping him... Or is there? A Cheshire smile crept over the prankster's face as he slowly moved behind the chair where Don was sitting.

- This is it ma'am. Can you describe your problem in detail for me? – The resident genius went on with his call, completely oblivious to what's going on.

- _Well, I was just playing video game with my nephew. Everything was normal, and then suddenly..._

Don felt a pair of hands gently massaged his shoulders. Glancing around, he saw his baby brother smiling at him. Relaxing, he let Mikey worked out his stiff shoulder, having no idea that the orange clad turtle had other idea in mind.

- I understand ma'am. Your computer went haywire – Continued with the conversation as if nothing happen, Don instructed the woman – May I suggest you to restart it?

The sea green hands worked like a charm. The muscles on his shoulders recoiled, his neck could move easier. Mikey moved up to massage the neck, then slowly snaked down to Don's plastron. Caressing every scutes, the orange clad turtle traced along the lines, until he reached the sensitive part between the shell and the plastron. At this point Don started to notice the strange movement of his brother, but he still managed to control his breath, and answered as calm as possible to the old woman:

- Yes ma'am, your computer should work normally by now... - One hand held the microphone steady, he had only one to swat Mikey away from whatever he's trying to pull.

Nothing happened. Either Mikey suddenly got stronger, or he's just giving to the feeling. Man, those hands felt so good working on his body! But wait, that woman is still on the line.

- It's not working ma'am?... Yes... Yes, I'm sorry. Can you check on the CPU for me?... It's the big rectangular box located near the computer screen.

Mikey already spun Don around, nibbling on his neck while the busy turtle still trying to keep his head clear and his breathing in check. But it proved to be more difficult than he thought. That woman had no clue about computer, but luckily she could order her nephew around to help. Meanwhile, Mikey's hands gliding up and down his thighs only added to the problem... Or did it?

The prankster saw no visible reaction from his brother, but Don's face had turned slightly red, and the hand that tried to push him away already stopped in mid-air. That's all he needed. Moving down to the plastron, Mikey gave it a long, juicy lick and made Don hissed for a moment. The customer was busied shouting to her nephew she didn't notice the sound.

- The CPU is hot, I-I understand. Can you find a way to open it?... No, of course not, there're screws behind it, you just h-have to remove them...

Don's head could be as hot as the woman's CPU right at that moment, for Mikey's tongue continued to run down his thighs. His toes curled without conscious when the wet appendage reached the calves, at the same time the sea green hands spread his legs apart. Don had a good guess of what his baby brother was planning, but the feeling was like electric shock he couldn't do a thing to resist. And the fact that his growing member was squeezed against its hiding place only added to the pleasure torture. Meanwhile, the old lady still went on with her complain and ramble:

- _What is wrong with you whippersnapper and your hi-tech toys? I can barely know how to use a cell phone, and you already invented computer, then want us to get use to it... Oh, my nephew's back with the screwdriver. It better solve the problem fast._

The genius hoped for nothing more than that, since he started to breathe heavily when Mikey played with his tail, coaxing his erection to spring out. Don bit down to his lips, swallowing the moan that threatened to escape as Mikey gave his turtlehood a good lick from base up to head. The moment he continued with his instruction though, he wasn't so lucky:

- You should see a-a-aahh box that has a small fa-aa-aan in it – Mikey chose that exact moment to swallow up his whole cock, making him yelped – C-can you describe that fa~an for me?

Mikey took Don's arms and legs swimming uncontrollably in the air as a signal to move on. He had to hand it to the genius though. All this distraction and he still managed to keep his cool and give out instruction, but the prankster was determined to break it. Don needed to wrap this up real soon, or the woman on the other end would hear some nasty sounds. Pinching the tail lightly, the youngest was rewarded by Don's buckling up, shoving his erection right down his throat. The gagging feeling almost put tear to his eyes, but hearing the sound Don was making, it was more than worth it. Mikey slid up to the tip, toying the head with his tongue, all the while bobbing his head up and down Don's shaft. At this point Don already figured out what the problem was with his customer's computer. He just needed to gather his mind enough to finish the job.

- Y-your... _hah_... your fan was damaged. It didn't... _mmph_... ventilate properly. That's why... the computer was overheated.

- _Are you alright?_ – The old woman already noticed the strained in Don's voice – _You sound like you're having a blowjob or something._

Brainiac's heart almost burst out from his chest. Was he that obvious?

- It'snothingma'am. Youjusthavetoreplacethefanwithanewone – Don spoke in a heartbeat, his teeth playing drum with themselves – makesureyournephewbuytheonewiththesamemodel. Haveagoodday!

Yanked the phone and Mikey's mask tails at the same time, Don pulled the sea green turtle backward until they both landed on the younger's shell. Don loomed over him, his turtlehood dangling over his baby brother's entrance.

- Was I disturbing you? – Mikey asked with the best innocent face he can put on.

- Oh, not at all – Came the dark reply – Let me just pay you back for pulling me out of work, ok?

The orange clad turtle's smile couldn't beam any wider...


End file.
